Jealousy and Spaghetti
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles - A note on a crisp white pillow somehow leads to complications. How can jealousy and spaghetti ever mix? Or solve a problem? One-Shot


**Jealousy and Spaghetti**

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

Olivia yawned widely as she reached her front door, eager to get inside to the familiarity and—tripping over a high heel as she walked in, a quiet laugh escaped her mouth—to Casey.

She smiled at the briefcase, shoes and jacket randomly thrown about the room. Always so messy in the evening, but so neat in the morning. Olivia glanced at the clock—12 A.M.—before padding softly towards the bedroom. Her heart sank when instead of seeing her favorite redhead; she saw a crisp white note on her pillow.

Picking it up, she read:

_'Liv, you said you wouldn't be back until late. An old friend of mine is in town on business for the night. We've known each other for years and she's never been here before, so I promised to show her a bit of the town. I hope to be back before you wake up. Love you, Case' _

She smiled, seeing the faint outline of a lipstick kiss on it.

Being so tired, she ditched her shoes, belt and jacket and just fell into bed.

She was considering calling her to say goodnight, but the next thing she knew, she was waking up at a loud noise, still lying in the same position, work clothes still on. Frowning, she listened intently, and then relaxed a little when she heard someone bang into furniture and swear in a loud whisper…Casey's way of being quiet.

Her frown appeared once more when she heard another, unfamiliar person giggle, followed by Casey.

Curiosity getting the better if her and foregoing sleep, the detective stretched and got out of bed. She could swear she heard Casey. "Shh, we have to be quiet."

"Why?" her friend asked. "We're adults. We can do whatever the hell we want."

"Yes, but I'm living with someone," Casey replied as they fell onto the couch in a drunken haze, "who works all hours."

"Since when have you ever been able to be quiet, Novak?" Casey giggled, covering her face with a pillow to try and mute the noise.

"Good point."

Olivia walked out from the bedroom, seeing two figures seated on the couch. One was definitely Casey, the other...well, from the lack of light and level voice, she really couldn't distinguish male or female.

The next second though, she knew she had to have heard wrong. Were they...? No, Casey, she only giggled that way when Olivia was lying in bed with her trying to...trying to...Shit!

"Casey?" she asked her voice calmer than she was, "what the hell are you doing?"

There was a bang as Casey fell from the couch, then a giggle from both Casey and the person Olivia could now make out as a woman.

"Hi!" Casey's voice came out in a squeak, followed by more giggling from the pair as the woman's head disappeared to whisper something to Casey.

Olivia walked closer, following the giggles and helping her up. "Hi. Um, how much have you had to drink tonight, Case?"

"Oh, you're Olivia!" her friend exclaimed as she helped Casey onto the couch. "Pleasure to meet you." Olivia switched on the lamp and saw the woman who was talking. She was about Casey's height and stature with long raven locks, wearing a long red dress with matching heels. "I'm Celia."

Olivia shook her hand. "Casey, your dress is wet, as per usual." Casey just sighed, leaning her head on her shoulder. "Did you two have fun?"

It was quiet for a moment, and then Celia giggled again, setting Casey off once more before she placed a hand on Olivia's middle. "It's ok, we'll be quiet now. Oliv...Olib...She needs to sleep Cee. We'll go to bed. In a minute. When I remember...what was I trying to remember…" She frowned at Celia which set them both off giggling once more.

Olivia smiled, shaking her head. "I think you might feel better if you come with me, Case. You work in the morning too, remember?" she said, knowing jealousy was clearly evident.

"Nope. Don't have work in the morning. Case was adj...adj...that thing. We were going to go to Cee's hotel, but she lost her key, and the night Porter was SO grumpy, that I said come here. I didn't think you'd be home. You haven't been home all week." Casey moved from Olivia's grasp to sit on the couch with her friend who was rifling through the DVD's.

Olivia sighed, crossing her arms. "Fine whatever. Come to bed if you feel like it. Of course, if you'd rather stay with her, my neighbors haven't seen me in forever..." she said, trying to put a little sense into her. She trusted Casey...when she wasn't around others drunk off her ass.

Casey tugged at Olivia's shirt bottom as Celia continued to read the back of movies, resting her head on Casey's lap. "We'll have the volume on really quiet. Or you could come and watch it with us!" Celia snorted when she came across one of Olivia's favorites and threw it back.

Olivia sighed, going back to bed and slamming the door. She had to take the note into account and she really hadn't been home all week and Casey was really, really drunk. She missed her dammit! Was that so bad? All she wanted to do was sleep next to her, but apparently, even Casey had other plans. A bit hurt, she snuggled the pillow that still smelled of Casey's perfume and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke in the morning, the apartment felt cold and quiet. Opening the bedroom door, she hoped silently that Celia had gone, but her heart dropped when she saw them curled up together on the couch. Celia was wrapped in a blanket, and a Casey had Olivia's jacket pulled over her, her hair a mess of tangles over her face.

At the feeling of being watched, one of Casey's eyes opened and she looked up, emitting what sounded more like a croak than a word, before closing her eyes once more.

Olivia stood over her. "Have a nice warm night?" she asked harshly. "I see Celia got all cozy up next to you," she said, walking into the bathroom to get a shower in before work. Casey, having a major headache and not quite remembering the night prior, followed.

Pulling Olivia's jacket tighter around herself, she squinted at the light and sat on the closed toilet seat, watching Olivia get ready. "Have we got any aspirin? My head feels like it's going to explode."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and sighed before digging in the medicine cabinet and grabbing two and handing her those as well as a cup of water. "Here, although from your attitude last night you deserve what you got."

"What'd I do? Was I loud? I tried to be quiet." She tugged at Olivia's top once more, trying to make her move closer for a hug.

Olivia sighed. "You don't remember? From the sounds when you came back...it kinda sounded like you two were about to... Or at least you giggled like you do when we're in bed together."

Casey laughed, then groaned as her head pounded. "You know you're the only one who can do that to me. In fact, I was probably thinking about you when I made those noises." She attempted a flirtatious smile, but with the matted hair and squinted eyes, it didn't quite work.

The detective sighed again. "You still could've come to bed when I offered—I would've carried you—but opted to stay up. I know you haven't seen each other in a long time, you wanna catch up, but come on, Case! You were drunk! I would've thought being by my side would've been more enticing!" She took a calming breath. "Especially since, like you pointed out, I haven't really been home all week."

Casey sighed and rubbed her temple. "Can we have this conversation when my head doesn't feel full of cotton wool and nails?"

She nodded, stroking her cheek. "Is Celia going to leave so we can have this conversation and not be overheard?"

When Casey wrinkled her nose, Olivia's smile dropped, "What?"

"I think I sort of said she could stay here. Just for a few days. The hotel she's at is horrible. There's not even proper locks on the doors and I'm pretty sure you've had cases there before. I didn't think you'd mind. You don't, do you?" Casey looked up earnestly.

She sighed. "Casey! Can't you find another hotel? One that's...a bit classier...or something? But if you really want her too..."

"Thank you!" Casey dropped a kiss to Olivia's cheek then made her way from the bathroom.

Olivia heard Celia ask. "I haven't got you in trouble have I?" and frowned at Casey's reply.

"Nope, Olivia's a pussy cat."

Olivia finished applying her makeup and walked back out, seeing Celia sitting up on the couch. "I'll, um, pack a bag. I-I'm sure you two will have a lot of catching up to do."

She could have sworn Celia smirked before Casey replied. "Liv! You're not going to be at work all night again are you? I don't care what time you come in."

She looked at her. "Yeah well, apparently, Celia here hopes I don't come in and you want her to stay, so I'll just go home for a few days. You two can have your fun. Just remember every time she says your name like I do, there's less of a chance of me coming back here."

Casey choked on her coffee, then gave a laugh. "I thought I was the one with the hangover. Someone really did get up on the wrong side of bed this morning. I know you know I wouldn't do that, so I'm going to pretend those words just never left your mouth, and when you come home tonight, it will all be forgotten." Casey's voice sounded amused on top, but underneath was barely concealed anger. She rose to her feet and opened the front door for Olivia.

Olivia sighed, walking over in front of Casey. "You're wrong about her. I just hope you see it before reality crashes down on you. I would never lie to you about something like this. See you tonight, okay?" She waited for a response, but as she got none, she just left.

When Olivia returned home that night at what she felt was a respectable hour, she was greeted by a frosty silence. Casey was alone, going over case notes, everything spread out over the couch and the table in front of it, and there was only a barely noticeable nod of her head that gave Olivia any indication she'd even noticed her entrance.

Silently, she walked over and sat beside her. "Did I do something wrong? Do you need an explanation?"

"I'm busy detective." Casey pulled a file towards herself.

She sighed. "Alright then. What would you like for dinner?"

"I've eaten."

"O-kay. What are you working on?" Olivia got the feeling Casey was highly uncomfortable with...something. It could be her, but maybe not. "Casey, if this is about this morning, I'm sorry okay? Just the thought of you with someone else, well, it's...it makes me feel like—"

"I said I'm busy Olivia." Casey snapped at her, pulling away the file Olivia had picked up.

She pulled them away from her reach. "No, not until you talk to me! At least tell me why you're giving me the cold shoulder! I think I deserve that. Then, I'll give you your files while I make myself something to eat."

"You swear?"

She nodded.

"Ok, well maybe I can understand you not trusting, and being incredibly rude to my best friend since high school because I know what you see every day, but why the hell don't you trust me? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

Olivia sighed. "I do trust you, but I also know, when you drink, you have a tendency to make out with the first person you lay your eyes on...and I'm used to it being me. I'm sorry I was so rude, but I had the worst week and you were the only thing that kept me going. Maybe if I would've said that, you wouldn't be so pissed at me. I'll go apologize if you want. I'll even invite her to stay those few days."

"She's still staying. She's just gone out to dinner with someone else. I decided to stay here and tell you if you were going to continue to be so rude perhaps it was best if you did go and stay at your own place for a while."

At that there was a knock on the door. "Honey, I'm home!"

Olivia looked at her surprised. "Do you want me to stay? I promise to be better."

Casey paused for a moment before nodding, and then went to pull open the door, catching her friend as she fell in. "It's so hard to find your way around here! Have you got anything to eat? I'm starving. We went for sushi and you know what I'm like when it comes to fish. Oh, Hi Olivia."

Olivia smiled, walking over. "Hi. I'm so sorry about this morning. How about we start fresh?" she offered, extending her hand.

Celia glanced at Casey before shaking Olivia's hand. Casey returned to her spot on the couch and picked up the files Olivia had taken. "I've eaten. Olivia was about to make something." Olivia knew she was still in her bad books from the use of her full name.

"Yeah, uh, what would you like?" she asked as they walked out into the kitchen.

"Casey says you make delicious spaghetti?" She asked, with a smile.

She smiled. "Well, I'll have to thank her for the compliment, won't I?" she said, leaning against the counter. "I really am sorry. Guess I got a bit jealous."

"It's ok. Understandable. Case is a bit of a lo..ah...good lawyer." Casey walked in, pulled a beer from the fridge and stomped out again without saying a word.

"Hmm. Wonder what that was about?" Olivia asked, grabbing the spaghetti from the cupboard.

"It's the classic 'I'm cross and I want everyone to know it' walk. She's always done it. I'll go and sweeten her up."

Olivia winked. "Not too much now. Kinda my job too."

By the time Olivia brought dinner into the room, Casey had cleared away her work and was sitting curled up on the couch, but her relaxed pose changed when Olivia walked in, and she crossed her arms.

She sighed. "Now what?"

"There's only two bowls. You know I love your spaghetti."

Olivia smiled, walking back into the kitchen and coming out with one more. "I thought you already ate," she said as she handed it to her.

"I can't resist _your_ spaghetti though." She spoke through an already full mouth, making Celia grin and throw a cushion at her.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So what do you think?

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

_Please R&R!_

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles**


End file.
